


Happiness is a Butterfly

by darkgirl11



Category: Naruto
Genre: "I Love It" by Kanye reference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gaara and Kiba recite Shakespeare, Group chat, Hopeless Romantics, I Tried, Kankuro is dense, Kankuro is hopeless, Kiba and Gaara are best friends, Kiba is hopeless, Kiba raps, Kiba sings, Kiba speaks Spanish, Konoha 12 group chat, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto and Kiba are best friends, Naruto is a bad singer, Naruto raps, Nejilee, ShikaTem, class superlatives, eventually they find each other, if you don't like singing in stories don't read, kankukiba, lots of swearing, main pairing Kankukiba, sakuino - Freeform, shy Kiba, spiking the punch, tenhina, this might be funny but probably not, vine reference - country boy i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: High School AU!Kankuro is the resident bad boy at school and Kiba is the poor, unfortunate soul that dared to have a crush on him. Kiba doesn’t think that Kankuro even notices him so when the school’s dance start comes up, Naruto decides to volunteer him to be the lead singer for the dance. Even though he doesn't want to do this, Kiba thinks that maybe just once Kankuro will finally be able to see him.





	Happiness is a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, I've been obsessed with Kankukiba lately so I decided to try to make a high school AU about them and the rest of the gang! So, clearly there's going to be some singing and a group chat with different chat names so I'll include that here so if you want to know what songs are used and who's who in the chat keep on reading! Songs in order of appearance are: "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set, "Luna Llena" by Malu Trevejo, "Bad for Me" by Megan & Liz, "Bad Decisions" by Ariana Grande, "Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince" by Taylor Swift, "Die for Me" by Post Malone featuring Future and Halsey, "Lover" by Taylor Swift, and "High School Sweethearts" by Melanie Martinez. I only used the first half of the songs or little snippets of them to spare those who don't like songs in stories.
> 
> Group chat names:  
wholetthedogsout = Kiba  
everybodylovesramen = Naruto (like the show "Everybody Loves Raymond" but with ramen... I'm not funny, i know)  
imemoandiknowit = Sasuke (like LMFAO's song "Sexy and I Know It")  
iceprincess = Neji  
billboardbrow = Sakura  
inopig = Ino  
buglife = Shino  
handsomedevil = Lee  
kunoichicockblock = Tenten  
fuckbitchesgetfood = Choji (fuck bitches get money but switch money with food)  
virgineyes = Hinata  
doanythingforclouds = Shikamaru (Offset's song "Clout" where they say "do anything for clout")
> 
> Okay sorry this was so long and sorry if there are any mistakes! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

“Quit staring at him, Kiba!”

“You’d stare at him if you knew how fucking attractive he is, Sakura!”

“He’s going to think you’re a creep.”

“Let’s be real here, he doesn’t even know I exist.”

Kiba groaned as he slammed his head into the cafeteria table. Kiba could hear snickering and that’s when he looked up to see Naruto pretending to play the world’s smallest violin. Sakura couldn’t help but giggle when Kiba shot the blonde a glare before flipping him off. Kiba formed a gun with his hand and then pretended to shoot himself.

“It’s such a drag when you’re dramatic like this.”

Kiba turned to see that Shikamaru and the rest of their friends sat down at the table. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Kiba, muttering under his breath that he was troublesome. Kiba watched as Hinata tried to offer him her banana. Kiba sighed and mumbled a thanks to her before slowly unpeeling the fruit.

“You gonna deep throat that banana, Kiba?”

“Fuck off, Sasuke.”

Naruto was trying to contain his laughter as Sasuke sat down beside him. Kiba looked at the banana, actually considering deep throating it now so he could try to look seductive so that maybe Kankuro would finally acknowledge him. Shikamaru face palmed when he realized Kiba was actually thinking about whether he should deep throat the banana or not.

Ino sat down next to Sakura, giving her a look asking what was going on. Sakura just mouthed “Kankuro” to the blonde and she rolled her eyes, instantly understanding the situation. Choji sat down on the free side of Shikamaru, not even bothering to ask what was going on. He just carried on his way eating his lunch.

On the free side of Hinata, Shino sat down and stayed quiet. Shino was just going to observe the situation and then he’d probably talk to Kiba about it later. Shino was quiet but he was one of Kiba’s closest friends. They were complete opposites but somehow, they clicked.

Kiba was slowly moving the banana to his mouth but the banana was ripped out of his hand by Neji. The pale eyed male snatched the banana and handed it to Choji, who gobbled it down without hesitation. Neji sat down beside Sasuke and crossed his arms, “I knew what you were about to do and I refuse to see that.”

“You really are a killjoy, Neji.”

Neji rolled his eyes at his friend before smirking when he saw Lee walk over to sit beside him. Lee grinned as he tried to hand his banana to Kiba but Neji quickly grabbed the banana and threw it across the cafeteria. Well, that was aggressive.

Tenten sat down beside Ino but managed to give Neji a glare, witnessing him chuck a banana across the cafeteria to hit a random freshman. Tenten looked at Kiba and then turned around to see what he was staring at like a lovesick puppy only to find that he was watching Kankuro across the cafeteria.

“You should talk to him instead of eye fucking him.”

“He’d be the one fucking me, Tenten.”

“What a uke.”

Kiba flipped her off next, glaring at the rest of his friends as if he was daring them to say something about it. Sasuke kept that smirk on his face while Naruto pretended to cough, managing to get out a “Kiba’s a uke” in between the coughs. Kiba glared at him before coughing as well, muttering “Naruto eats dick.” Choji picked his head up from his food to give Naruto a look like he was questioning his entire existence.

“You eat dick? You sick fuck.”

Everyone at the table was laughing but Kiba just drowned them out and continued to look at the guy of his dreams across the cafeteria. Kankuro was the troublesome transfer student who became Konoha High’s resident bad boy. He wore purple face paint that Kiba thought made him look like a total badass. He had this shit eating grin that made Kiba want to melt into a puddle.

They’d only spoken a few times and when he means a few times he means when Kiba would accidentally bump into him in the halls. Kankuro always seemed to have this asshole comment to make when they’d bump into each other but Kiba knew that was just how he would joke around. Or maybe he was just an asshole and Kiba was reading into it all wrong. Kankuro was absolutely perfect to him but Kiba knew he would never have a chance with someone like him.

“He’s so out of my league, guys.”

“You have traits that put you in his league, you know.”

“Like what, Naruto?”

“You’re as loyal as any dog!”

Naruto turned to look at all his friends, motioning for them to say stuff to help make Kiba realize he was just as much of a catch. All the friends sat back for a second, thinking of their favorite things about Kiba. Everyone gasped when Shino was the one to say something else about Kiba.

“You’re bilingual in English and Spanish.”

Everyone was at a loss for words at that statement. Kiba had a deep blush on his face, almost making his red triangle tattoos disappearing in it. All the guys, aside from Shino and Choji, were looking at Kiba with lust in their eyes. Naruto was the first to break the silence with an intelligent, “That’s fucking hot. Say something in Spanish!”

Kiba was glaring at Shino with that blush on his face. He was a little embarrassed with that secret out in the open because he only spoke in Spanish in the foreign language class or at home with his family… or when he couldn’t find the words to say in English. Kiba whispered harshly to Shino, “Tienes tanta suerte de ser mi amigo o te mataría ahora mismo.*”

Shino just shrugged but Kiba could tell he was smiling under that large coat he was wearing. Kiba looked over at the other boys, who were now swooning over Kiba speaking in Spanish. Kiba smashed his head back on the table, realizing now that he had spoken in Spanish without even knowing. Sakura coughed, getting the boys out of their thoughts about Kiba.

“You’re probably one of the only honest guys.”

Kiba’s blush faded away when Sakura said that. He looked at her with wide eyes, almost as if he was silently asking her if she really meant that. She gave him a smile as she nodded back at him. It was something that Sakura really admired about Kiba. He was always honest, regardless if it got him in trouble. Ino chimed in after Sakura.

“You’re completely dependable, too!”

He blinked in surprise at Ino, who just grinned back at him. Ino knew first hand that Kiba was the most dependable out of the friends. One night she was crying over an ex and no one answered her calls for someone to come over… no one but Kiba. He was about to say something to Ino when Lee shot up, dramatically stating his Kiba fact.

“You radiate with the power of youth!”

“What he means is you never run out of energy.”

“Is that not what I said, Neji?”

“Please stop idolizing the gym teacher, Lee.”

Kiba smiled at the two friends, chuckling to himself as Neji tried to calm down a very enthusiastic Lee. He really thought back on what the two of them said and he nodding to himself, agreeing with what they said. He was probably more energetic than Lee but he wasn’t about to start a competition with the Leaf’s Handsome Devil. Kiba was brought out of his thoughts when Tenten spoke up.

“Don’t forget you’ve got a contagious laugh, Kiba!”

The fanged boy’s eyes widened at Tenten, she really thought that? Did he really have that kind of effect on people? He looked at each of his friends, smiling back at how they were all nodding in agreement. He tried to fight back a blush. He didn’t know he could make other people laugh just by laughing himself. Shikamaru yawned as he gave his thoughts.

“There’s never a dull moment with you around.”

Kiba couldn’t tell if he wanted to punch Shikamaru or hug him. If anyone else had said it he knew it would’ve been a compliment but it was lazy ass Shikamaru so it could’ve been a backhanded compliment. Kiba looked over at his lazy friend, who gave him a reassuring smile and somehow that made Kiba feel better. Hinata was quiet but managed to squeak out.

“When you love someone, you love with your whole heart.”

That was such a powerful statement that everyone froze at it. Kiba looked at her with eyes as wide as saucers. Hinata was playing with her fingers, obviously nervous about how everyone would react. Kiba sent her a toothy grin, causing Hinata to smile back. Everyone was in their feels about Kiba after that until they heard Choji whining.

“You’re so beautiful… so perfect…”

“Choji, that’s actually really nice and- “

“I was talking about my lunch, not you, Kiba.”

“I hope the lunch lady spits in your food tomorrow.”

“I’d still eat it.”

Everyone shuddered at Choji, knowing that he would 100% still eat the food even if the lunch lady spat in it. Well, Choji was too preoccupied with his food to really give Kiba a compliment so he just pretended the beautiful and perfect comments were really meant for him. Kiba wasn’t expecting a compliment from Sasuke so he was surprised when he spoke up.

“I’ve heard you before… you’re a pretty good singer, Kiba.”

The entire friend group screamed “WHAT” so loud after hearing that that the entire cafeteria got quiet and started staring at them. Neji glared at all the people staring at them with his cold pale eyes, daring them to make a comment. All the students slowly turned back to their tables and carried back on with their conversations in fear that Neji would snap at them if they didn’t.

Kiba smashed his head on the table for the third time that day. He felt utterly embarrassed that yet another one of his secrets was brought out today. Almost all of his friends were gushing about how awesome it was that he could sing. He just wanted to drown them out but they refused to let go of how he could sing. Naruto’s loud voice caused Kiba to look up.

“Does this mean you can sing in Spanish, too?!”

“If I can speak it then I can sing it.”

“You should sing for the homecoming dance!”

Kiba leaned back at that statement. He had never even sung in front of anyone before so to sing in front of the entire school terrified him. The bell rang for everyone to leave lunch to get to their next class. As everyone was leaving, Naruto gave a devilish grin to Kiba, “If you don’t sign up to be the lead singer for the band then I’ll sign you up.”

“There’s a special place in hell for people like you, Naruto.”

“Yeah, it’s on the devil’s lap!”

“You’re a sick fuck.”

“I like a quick fuck! Ooh!”

Kiba punched Naruto in the shoulder playfully, causing both of them to laugh. The two friends walked down the halls together, cracking jokes and laughing far too loud together. Everyone would watch the two of them as they walked by laughing, wondering if there was ever a time where either of them shut the fuck up.

Naruto waved goodbye to Kiba as he had to head to his math class. Kiba smiled before taking a deep breath and rounding the corner. As he turned, he crashed right into another person. He was ready to cuss the other person out until he realized that the person he had bumped into was none other than the boy of his dreams.

“K-Kankuro… I, uh, sorry about walking into you.”

“Either you don’t know where you’re going or you just love bumping into me.”

Kiba was blushing hard and stumbling over his words as if he was Hinata. Kankuro chuckled at the other male attempting to say something back to his cheeky response. Kankuro just sent a mischievous smirk to Kiba before walking by him to head to his class. Kiba just stood there blushing until Kankuro’s little brother, Gaara, walked beside him.

“You really are hopeless.”

“You’re always so supportive, Gaara.”

Gaara paid no mind to the comment and ushered Kiba to get moving again so they could be on time for class. Kiba and Gaara were total opposites but Kiba was the first person to talk to Gaara when he moved to Konoha. Everyone else was scared of his because of his red tattoo on his forehead. The other students made up stories about how Gaara went to juvie and got tatted there but in reality, Gaara just wanted a forehead tattoo.

Gaara was uncertain of Kiba until the other male told him that the red triangles on his face weren’t face paint or makeup like everyone thought. Kiba’s family all had red triangles tattooed onto their faces at a young age to show to everyone what family they belonged to. Gaara’s eyes had widened at that when Kiba told him. Truth be told, only Gaara and Kiba’s friend group knew about his face tattoos.

Kiba and Gaara entered the class and took their seats in the back of the class. As the teacher started writing notes on the board, Kiba looked over to Gaara and whispered, “So, has Kankuro said anything about me? Does he know I exist?”

“I hardly listen to this class, you expect me to listen to my brother?”

“You may have an A in this class but you have an F as a brother.”

Gaara turned to Kiba and whispered a lovely “fuck you” before facing the board to pretend he was paying attention. Kiba sighed loudly, causing the teacher to give him a glare before carrying on with the lesson. Kiba turned to Gaara again, “Come on, he’s had to have mentioned me at least once. Come on, Gaara!”

“I’ll be honest, he doesn’t know your name.”

Kiba slumped down in his chair, so Kankuro really didn’t know his name. Gaara shifted to look at his friend, disturbed at the sad state that his friend was in. For all the time he had known Kiba for he knew the times where Kiba wasn’t smiling or in a good mood were the worst. Gaara liked being around Kiba because he made him feel good. Kiba made him feel okay about being an emotionless asshole.

The red head watched as Kiba did the unspeakable… he picked up his pencil and he actually started to take notes for the class. Gaara’s eyes widened for a split second before calming down again. He knew he had to do something to cheer his friend up. Sad Kiba was the worst form of Kiba.

“Kiba.”

“What do you want, Gaara? Can’t you see I’m- “

“Country boy I love youuuu.”

Kiba stiffened, he knew that vine. Gaara never made vine references. He turned to look at his friend, eyes widening as Gaara reluctantly stuck his tongue out to try to imitate the girl from the vine. Kiba couldn’t help it, he bellowed out a laugh that filled the entire room, causing most of the other students to laugh as well. As Kiba laughed at how awkward Gaara was, the red head smiled at how he was successful in getting his happy friend back.

“Kiba Inuzuka, quiet down! There’s nothing funny about chemistry!”

“Actually, there is.”

Before the teacher could tell him to refrain from enlightening the class on how chemistry is funny, Kiba beat her to it and started telling a joke, “Okay, so two chemists walk into a bar. One says, ‘I’ll have an H2O.’ The other says, ‘I’ll have an H2O, too.’ Wait for it… the second chemist dies!”

The only person who got it right away was Gaara, who snickered at his friend. Soon enough, some of the students in the class were getting it but for the ones who didn’t get it, Kiba explained, “Get it? H2O2 is the chemical formula for hydrogen peroxide, which you can’t drink at a bar without grievous consequence! So, he died! Chemistry can be funny!”

The teacher, who was a complete nerd for the subject, found herself trying to hold in a laugh at the joke. She smiled at Kiba before turning to the board to continue writing some notes. She let him slide because not only was the joke a little funny but it was smart, too. You had to know your chemical formulas to create a joke like that.

“Hey, Gaara.”

“What?”

“Thank you.”

The two friends pretended to pay attention to the rest of the class. When the bell rang, the two boys exited the class and walked together to their next one. As they were walking, Kiba would wave and holler to all his friends he saw as he walked by them. Gaara paid no mind to any of Kiba’s friends, refusing to make a fool of himself like he thought Kiba was.

Kiba and Gaara took their seats in the back of their next class, English. They were currently learning about Romeo and Juliet, much to Gaara’s dismay. The teacher had even gone as far as to tell the class that they would be acting the play out in the class today. While all the girls wanted to be Juliet, none of the guys wanted to be Romeo.

The teacher didn’t really care who wanted to play who so she pulled names out of a hat and the two friends were fortunate enough to snag the lead roles. Gaara was completely pissed off that he had to play Romeo but he was even more angered that Kiba was excited to be Juliet. The teacher attempted to dress Gaara up in a costume but the only thing Gaara would allow was a fake sword.

Kiba, on the other hand, openly welcomed wearing a purple dress and a little tiara. Kiba’s only real complaint was that the dress really clashed with his red tattoos on his face. Some of the other students told him to wash off his face paint, causing Kiba to grow quiet at that. Yet, there was Gaara as his Romeo coming to his defense telling the student to fuck off. It was times like that where Kiba really appreciated how Gaara was a little scary.

“Alright, boys, time for the balcony scene!”

As Gaara stared down at his sword and debated jabbing himself in the eye with it to get out of this, Kiba jumped on top of the teacher’s desk. The teacher was about to protest but then she let it slide. Kiba was too into his role as Juliet that there was no coaxing him down from his pretend balcony.

Kiba made sure he was dramatic as fuck as he recited his lines, “Romeo! O, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn by love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet!”

“Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?”

Gaara put no emotion into his lines, making the class laugh at the duo. The two of them were probably the worst two people to recite Shakespeare because one of them gave their all and the other didn’t give a fuck. While the teacher regretted pairing Kiba and Gaara together, she let them have this because one, they knew their lines by heart, and two, it was actually kind of funny to watch.

Kiba twirled around in circles every now and then as he pretended to be Juliet, “Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? It is not hand nor foot nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet!”

Gaara rolled his eyes as he climbed on top of the desk, standing behind Kiba as the fanged boy recited, “So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself!”

“I take thee at thy word.”

Kiba pretended to be taken off guard by Gaara’s voice, despite knowing his friend was right there. Kiba swooned as Gaara recited blandly, “Call me but love and I’ll be new baptized, henceforth, I never will be Romeo.”

Gaara tried to get off the desk but Kiba grabbed his hand and turned him around, exclaiming like a true drama queen, “What man art thou that thus bescreen’d in night so stumblest on my counsel?”

The redhead debated grabbing his sword to kill his character off quickly but got a glare from Kiba, forcing him to continue, “By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the world.”

Kiba gasped loudly at Gaara’s words, causing Gaara to slap a hand to his face in utter annoyance. Kiba paid no mind and carried on, “My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue’s utterance, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?”

Just as Gaara was about to say his lines, he was saved by an announcement over the intercom, “Attention everyone, we have just received news that for our homecoming dance this Friday our band will have Kiba Inuzuka as the lead singer! Thank you for signing up, Kiba, we owe you one!”

Everyone stared at Kiba in disbelief, even Kiba was shocked at that announcement. Kiba wasted no time in grabbed Gaara’s fake sword and stabbing himself, crying out as he fell to the floor, “O happy dagger, this is thy sheath!”

“You really are hopeless.”

Kiba was happy that this was his final class of the day. He was happy that he could just go home after this class and scream into a pillow how much his life sucks. Gaara and Kiba walked to their lockers, which were conveniently right next to each other’s. Kiba slammed his locker shut and then smashed his head on his locker.

“Who signed you up to sing?”

“Fucking Naruto I bet.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?”

“It’s too late now, the whole school will be pissed if I back out.”

Gaara shut his locker and then looked over at his friend, who turned to his back and fell to the floor. He looked up at Gaara with wide, pleading eyes, “Gaara, you’re my friend, I need you to fill in for me at the dance. If you sing for me at homecoming I will never bother you again!”

“You always bother me.”

“I’ll stop!”

“I don’t want you to stop.”

Kiba blinked at that statement. Gaara had turned and was staring at all the people passing by as he murmured, “If you stop bothering me then that means we won’t talk. If you don’t talk to me anymore then I’ll have lost someone precious. You’re annoying as hell but… you really are my best friend.”

“Gaara…”

The fanged boy got back up to his feet and shamelessly wrapped his arms around the red head’s neck. Gaara stood there for a moment, not returning the hug until he heard Kiba whisper to him, “You’re the best friend that I’ve ever had.”

Gaara wasn’t good at showing affection but today, he was. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kiba’s waist. The two of them stayed there in that embrace until they heard people walking towards them. Gaara bid his farewell to Kiba when Temari came over to tell the red head that it was time to go. Kiba watched his best friend leave but squeaked in surprise when a husky voice spoke up behind him.

“You got a thing for Gaara or what?”

“K-Kankuro! N-no! Gaara’s my best friend!”

“So that means you’re available?”

Kiba blinked at that question, a deep blush coming onto his face. He fumbled over his words again, causing Kankuro to chuckle at the smaller male. Kiba wished he could have some sort of composure when Kankuro would talk to him but he couldn’t help it. Kankuro made him so nervous but he kind of liked it.

“I’ll see you at homecoming, Kiba.”

“Y-Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

* * *

**Konoha 12 Chat – 3:46pm**

wholetthedogsout: Naruto I have a newfound hatred for you

everybodylovesramen: I swear I have no idea what you’re talking about

everybodylovesramen: I’m innocent I tell you!

everybodylovesramen: it was Sasuke! He made me do it

imemoandiknowit: you’re going to find yourself stuck in a locker tomorrow dobe

kunoichicockblock: there’s no use in trying to deny it Naruto

iceprincess: none of us would’ve done that to Kiba

billboardbrow: what if Kiba didn’t even want to sing?

inopig: yeah Naruto! You didn’t even think about Kiba!

everybodylovesramen: think of it this way

everybodylovesramen: now Kankuro has to pay attention to Kiba

buglife: he has a point

wholetthedogsout: not you too Shino!

virgineyes: y-yeah, I think Naruto is right

wholetthedogsout: you guys should just bury me so I can say you let me down for the last time

doanythingforclouds: you’re so dramatic

fuckbitchesgetfood: yeah there’s nothing you can do about it now

handsomedevil: EMBRACE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUR YOUTH

iceprincess: I won’t say it again Lee

handsomedevil: but Gai-sensei is who I aspire to be like!

iceprincess: this isn’t about you

everybodylovesramen: yeah simmer down bushy brow

wholetthedogsout: since I’m fucked in this I’m taking you down with me Naruto

everybodylovesramen: you wouldn’t dare

kunoichicockblock: GIVE HIM THE CHAIR

handsomedevil: simmer down Tenten

wholetthedogsout: I’m emailing the school to tell them Naruto is singing with me

everybodylovesramen: why do you hate me

everybodylovesramen: I can’t even sing!

wholetthedogsout: you can rap can’t you?

imemoandiknowit: he can barely speak

inopig: yeah how do you expect him to rap?

billboardbrow: yeah he’s just going to make a fool of himself

imemoandiknowit: I never thought I’d say this but

imemoandiknowit: good idea Kiba

wholetthedogsout: I’m screenshotting this and framing it

imemoandiknowit: I lost the little respect I had for you

everybodylovesramen: doesn’t anybody feel bad for me?

Everybodylovesramen: Hinata defend my honor!

_*virgineyes has left the chat*_

* * *

Kiba spent the next few days thinking of songs that he could sing and some that he could sing featuring Naruto. He wanted Naruto to suffer but at the same time he didn’t want Naruto to become the laughing stock of the school. He just wanted Naruto to remember to never fuck him over this bad again.

Kiba was in his room thinking about what he was going to wear to homecoming tonight when he realized he didn’t even have to dress up for it since he was going to be on stage all night. He discarded the tuxedo in his closet and went for black skinny jeans and a dark colored shirt. He decided he needed some color in his outfit so he picked some red converse for shoes.

“You aren’t in a tux but you don’t look bad.”

“I really don’t want to do this, Hana.”

“There’s no use crying about it now, pup.”

“I just hope he finally sees me tonight.”

Hana gave a small smile as she walked over to her little brother and hugged him. He buried his head in her shoulder, squeezing her to let her know how nervous he was for tonight. She pulled away and pressed a kiss to his head before ushering him out of the house so he wouldn’t be late. He sighed as he opened the door to leave. Was he really doing this?

He walked down the street and waited outside of Naruto’s apartment, snickering when he realized that Naruto had the same idea in mind for an outfit. The two of them were dressed nearly identical, causing the two friends to laugh when they walked up to each other. The two of them walked to the school, discussing the songs that they wanted to do and what order they should perform them in.

Naruto was only on a couple songs so he wouldn’t get made fun of and so that he could actually enjoy the dance. Naruto volunteered to stay up there for a few songs so that Kiba could have fun at the dance but he just shook his head with a smile. At this point, Kiba really felt like he needed to do this to not only get Kankuro to notice him but to gain more self-confidence.

The two friends were early, but only by a few minutes to help set the band up. Naruto and Kiba did some mic checks and made sure all the instruments were working well with the speakers. Just as everything was set up, people started filling into the gym like a bunch of animals. Naruto and Kiba watched everyone, admiring some of the outfits that the guys and girls were wearing.

“Naruto, go spike the punch.”

“I’ve got this! Get singing, Kiba!”

Kiba watched as the lights faded on the dance floor and changed colors from time to time. The lights on stage were blinding, causing Kiba to blink until his eyes got accustomed to the intense lighting. He tried to look out into the crowd to find Gaara or Kankuro but everyone seemed to blend in. Kiba took a deep breath, there was no use worrying about it now. Kankuro was somewhere in the crowd and he would be watching him.

The brunette slowly walked to the front of the stage where his microphone was waiting for him in the stand’s holder. He gulped before grabbing the microphone with both hands, nearly crushing it as he spoke, “Uh, hey everyone. Since I got fucked into this situation I’ll be singing tonight with some unfortunate appearances from Naruto so go drink some punch and let’s fuck shit up tonight!”

Everyone seemed to cheer at that, making Kiba feel a little more at ease about this. He smirked as he saw students rushing to the punch bowl to get some refreshments, only to find a grinning Naruto handing out the drinks. Kiba and Naruto nodded to each other, their plan was being set into motion. Get everyone drunk so they wouldn’t remember tonight.

The music started playing, the familiar sound of a piano filled the gym and everyone pushed each other to get to the dancefloor. This song was such a classic. It wasn’t anything remotely new but it was a throwback song. Kiba was giving a small smile as he looked into the crowd, trying to locate Kankuro one last time but failed again.

He rolled his shoulders to force himself to loosen up before leaning in towards the microphone to sing, _“I’m thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable but I’m finding our love’s unreliable. I’m giving all I got to make you stay or am I just a roadblock in your way?”_

You could tell Kiba was nervous but his voice actually really good so most people didn’t even notice it, “_Cause you’re a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard. Something like a sunset, oh, you’re a shooting star! And I might drive myself insane if those lips aren’t speaking my name!”_

Kiba couldn’t help but smile a little when the crowd was singing with him, _“Cause I got some intuition or maybe I’m superstitious but I think you’re a pretty sweet pill that I’m swallowing down! To counter this addiction, you’ve got me on a mission! Tell me, darling, can I get a break somehow? Could I say no?”_

And in that moment, everybody started dancing and Kiba was starting to really feel happy, _“She’s got a love like woe! Girl’s got a love like woe! I kinda feel like it don’t make sense cause you’re bringing me in and now you’re kicking me out again! Love so strong then you’ve moved on! Now I’m hung up in suspense because you’re bringing me in and then you’re kicking me out again!”_

Kiba needed this throwback song to really ease him into this. As he finished the song, he really felt confident up there on the stage. He still couldn’t find Kankuro but he knew this next song would have him feeling some type of way. Kiba and Naruto exchanged glances and nodded to each other. It was time to get everyone really dancing now.

The music came on and everyone was shook, some of the lyrics were in Spanish. Some of the people were already dancing because they were buzzed but others still needed some loosening up and what better way to do that with this song? Kiba started dancing, swaying his hips a little bit to get the boys rowdy.

Kiba continued to dance as he sang perfectly, “_Yo sigo el ritmo, baby, yo siento el tambor. Que hermosa noticias, saber que la noche empezo. Y hoy tu veras un lado de mi, eh, eh es siguiendo el ritmo, baby, yo siento el tambor.”_

Kankuro’s eyes widened in the back of the gym when he heard Kiba speak Spanish and move those hips, _“Dale, dale, dale, dale, dale here we go! Dale, dale, dale, dale, dale here we go! One, two, three, put it on me! Tell me now, what’s it gonna be? Dale, dale, dale, dale, dale here we go!”_

Finally, Kiba had the confidence to grab the microphone from the holder and dance around the stage singing, _“Con la luna llena, I’m going crazy tonight! Con la luna llena, dance with me all through the night! Seguimos gozando, play with my vibe! Pegado, bajando, sparks gonna fly! Con la luna llena, I’m going crazy, I’m going crazy tonight!”_

“Close your mouth, Kankuro.”

“Did you know he could do that, Gaara?”

“I might have.”

Kankuro and Gaara stood in the back of the gym watching the rest of Kiba’s performance. Gaara continuously had to nudge his brother to get him to close his mouth. Of course, once that song was over there were a few more Spanish songs. Gaara rolled his eyes at his brother. This was going to be a long night.

After the songs, Kiba went to get some water to make sure his throat wasn’t getting dried out. He hadn’t sung this much in a while so he wanted to make sure he could last the whole night without sounding hoarse by the end of it. He took a bit of breather for himself, thinking about if he really wanted to do this next song. He bit his lip, Kankuro would know it’s about him.

He looked into the crowd and found his friends in the front cheering for him. Kiba looked at Neji, who looked like he didn’t want to be there. The two locked eyes and that’s when Neji have a smug smirk to his friend. Kiba smiled back when he saw Neji mouth, “just do it.” That was all he needed to know he had to go through with it. He needed to sing to Kankuro at this point.

The music started playing again, causing Kiba to walk out towards the front of the stage as he sang, _“I wore red cause you like that. You’re like hey let me get that! But when I text you don’t say smack, no, you didn’t cause you didn’t care. Well, the game makes me crazy! It’s like yes, no, maybe and you’re calling me baby when I know that you just don’t care.”_

Gaara’s eyes widened at this song before smiling to himself. Kiba was getting a little ballsy singing to Kankuro, “_Sayin that I quit but it’s just not true! I say I don’t like it but you know I do cause you make me feel so right even if it’s so wrong! I want to scream out loud, boy, but I just bite my tongue! This one’s for the girls messing with the boys like he’s the melody and she’s background noise! Baby, why can’t you see? It feels so good but you’re so bad for me!”_

As the song went on, Kiba had managed to locate Gaara and Kankuro. Kiba shot the redhead a look asking if Kankuro knew he was singing songs about him. Gaara shook his head, mouthing “he’s dense” to his friend. Kiba rolled his eyes, to which Gaara shrugged back. Kiba guessed that he would have to dry harder on the next one to make it more obvious.

He really didn’t want to have to hold the notes for the songs so soon but fuck it. Kiba heard the music and knew it was time to sing, _“Boy, you know that you drive me crazy but it’s one of the things I like! Cause I know when you need it, baby, that I got that ooh, ooh! Let em keep, let em keep on talking but it don’t matter what they say! Cause you know when you hear me knocking gonna get that ooh, ooh!”_

Gaara was watching Kankuro’s eyes widen as Kiba continued singing, _“I’ve been doing stupid things, wilder than I’ve ever been. You’ve become my favorite sin so let em keep, let em keep on talking… that’s right!”_

Everyone was just blown away by Kiba’s voice as he sang, _“We got that hood love, we got that good love, we got that hot love! We got that I don’t give a what love! We got that one life! Give me that all night! We got that Bonnie and Clyde love, they say it’s wrong but that’s the way you turn me on! We got that hood love, we got that good love… make me make bad! Boy, you make me make bad decisions! Bad! Boy, you make me make bad decisions!”_

Kankuro had backed up against the wall, Kiba’s voice was so strong. It was almost as if Kiba was singing right to him. This song really showed how powerful his voice was from having to hold notes and from having to hit some higher notes. Kiba really was something else.

Gaara nudged his brother, trying to get him to pay attention to what Kiba was singing, _“Don’t you know I ain’t fucking with them good boys? Know you love me like ain’t nobody could, boy. If you want it, boy, you got it. Ain’t you ever seen a princess be a bad bitch?”_

“Holy shit, Gaara… has… has he singing about me?”

“You really are hopeless.”

Kiba finished the song and sent one last look to Gaara, who gave a faint smile. That was all Kiba needed to know to go through with the next song. Kankuro knew now that Kiba was up on that stage singing to him instead of singing to the drunk fucks dancing around with no rhythm. Kiba smiled out at Kankuro as the music for the next song started playing. This next song wasn’t really one to dance to but everyone was so drunk that they would dance to a bird chirping.

Kiba walked over to the microphone holder and placed it in there before he sang, _“You know I adore you, I’m crazier for you than I was at 16. Lost in a film scene, waving homecoming queens, marching band playing. I’m lost in the lights. American glory faded before me, now I’m feeling hopeless, ripped up my prom dress running through rose thorns. I saw the scoreboard and ran for my life…”_

Kankuro just couldn’t take his eyes off that boy on the stage singing so beautifully, _“No cameras catch my pageant smile. I counted days, I counted miles to see you there, to see you there. It’s been a long time coming but…”_

There was fanged smile on Kiba’s face as he let it all out, _“It’s you and me, that’s my whole world. They whisper in the hallway, ‘she’s a bad, bad girl.’ The whole school is rolling fake dice, you play stupid games, you win stupid prizes. It’s you and me, there’s nothing like this, Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince. We’re so sad we paint the town blue. Voted most likely to run away with you…”_

After Kiba finished the song, he called Naruto on stage. Kiba really needed to give his voice a break so Naruto was happy to oblige as long as Kiba sang a verse. The two friends on stage were shoving each other playfully, obviously joking around about something that no one could hear. Kankuro couldn’t deny it, he was jealous watching the two of them up there.

Everyone was surprised to hear that the next song was going to be a rap one. As soon as the music came on, everyone on the dancefloor started jumping around like wild animals. The two friends were laughing at the reaction the crowd had to the music but who were they to keep them from having a good time?

Naruto tried not to jump around on the stage as he rapped, “_It was love at first sight, felt like you were chosen but that blood in your veins, yeah, I know it’s frozen. Got no patience no more, been waiting too long. You hid that shit away and I was the last one to know, bitch!”_

Kiba was hanging in the back but was hyping his blonde friend up as he sang, _“I heard you coming in, I was lying there awake! Didn’t know that it was you, got that gun right out the safe. Damn, remember when you got my ass arrested? At least when I was in jail I got some rest in!”_

Naruto really wasn’t doing that bad, not that Sasuke would admit it. Naruto was having a good time as he went on, “_Ooh, I surrender! Time to forget ya! I’m too tired to forgive ya, it’s too hard on my liver! And you know it’s all over now, all your friends, you know, they sold you out!”_

As the blonde continued on with the song, everyone was starting to wonder when Kiba’s part would come up. They really hoped that Kiba wouldn’t just be standing in the back like a creep. There had to be a reason why he was still up there on the stage with Naruto. The blonde looked back at Kiba and grinned, nodding to his friend.

Kiba kept his head down as he raised the microphone to his lips so he could have his turn, _“Settle down, I’ll spell it out, it’s simple enough. I came around, I figured out I should follow my gut. I don’t play anymore, I went through your phone and called the girls in your DMs and took all them home!”_

Kiba ran up to Naruto, both of them were jumping around as Kiba continued, _“And I know it’s been a while since the last time you heard from me! Grew into a savage and that’s why they gave this verse to me! Turns out it shows cause they turn out at shows! I sold fifteen million copies of a break up note!”_

The brunette got real low to the people as he rapped to them, “_Brought some strangers in our bed and now you lost your right to privacy. Spilling all our secrets when you thought they’d probably die with me. Know you fucking love it on the low! And you don’t have to say I’m crazy cause I know nothing’s changed though!”_

The two friends hyped the crowd up for a few more songs until they could tell that they were getting the drunks too rowdy. Naruto finally had a good idea, it was time to play a slow song. Naruto volunteered to stay up on stage to sing the slow song to get Kiba out there to dance with Kankuro. Kiba was looking at Kankuro when he responded to his friend.

“We’ve already been dancing around each other.”

“Kiba- “

“It’s time we stood still for a change.”

“I’ll leave this to you then.”

Naruto gave his friend a pat on the back, exiting the stage as music to a slow song started to play. Kiba watched as his friends started to pair up with each other. Sakura wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Ino, the blonde nuzzling into her neck as Sakura pulled her in close. Kiba looked over to see that Tenten and Hinata were doing the same thing right beside them.

A smirking Neji snaked his arms around Lee’s waist, pleased to finally have Lee quiet for a change. Naruto was awfully cozy with Sasuke, who had a smirk on his face that rivalled Neji’s. Shikamaru was just about to walk off the dance floor when Temari grabbed him and made him dance with her. Kiba couldn’t hear them talking but he knew Shikamaru was saying she was a troublesome woman.

Shino excused himself from dancing with Choji, preferring to hang out by the front of the stage to watch Kiba up close. Choji shrugged at Shino and pulled out a bag of chips from his tux, slow dancing with food instead of a person. Kiba could see Gaara nudging his brother to move but Kankuro shot a glare at his brother, knowing well enough that it would have no effect on the red head.

It was time to get this slow dance on the road so Kiba began singing, _“We can leave the Christmas lights up till January. This is our place, we make the rules. And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear. Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?”_

God, Kiba’s voice was so soothing to the ear. Everyone seemed to try to get as close as they could to each other as Kiba sang, “_Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close, forever and ever? And take me out and take me home… you’re my, my, my, my lover.”_

As Kiba carried on with the song, he kept his eyes on Kankuro. The two of them were in an intense stare down where it was just like where everything else vanished and it was just the two of them. All around the room were couples twirling and dipping their partners like they were dancing to their first wedding song. Shino had to admit, this time he didn’t mind being left out. It made him happy to see everyone else so happy.

Kankuro had slowly made his way out into the middle of the dance floor, stopping and staring up at Kiba. Kankuro didn’t even notice how all of Kiba’s friends were now circling him as they waltzed and twirled each other. Gaara had even made his way to stand beside Shino, refusing to partake in the dancing but appreciating the scene going on.

Kankuro’s jaw dropped as Kiba sang while looking right at him with the faintest of smiles on his face, “_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand? With every guitar string scar on my hand, I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover.”_

Kiba was smiling as Kankuro slid his way through the dancing friends and to the front of the stage. Kiba loved the look of pure adoration on Kankuro’s face as he sang, _“My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue. All’s well that ends well to end up with you. Swear to be over dramatic and true to my lover.”_

The fanged boy was smiling as he walked over to Kankuro. He crouched down until their noses were almost touching, singing barely above a whisper, “_And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me. And at every table I’ll save you a seat, lover…”_

Kankuro grinned as he watched Kiba walk back to the microphone holder, finishing off the song. Kankuro was about to hop on the stage to take Kiba as his lover when he realized the music had changed. It wasn’t really a slow song but at the same time it was one that you could get away with dancing with someone to.

The older boy seemed to be hypnotized by Kiba’s voice until he really took in the lyrics that he was singing, _“Can we just be honest? These are the requirements if you think you can be my one and only true love. You must promise to love me and damn it, if you fuck me over I will rip your fucking face apart…”_

Well, shit.

Kankuro blinked a few times after listening to that but then noticed Kiba was looking right at him, _“Step one, you must accept that I’m a little out of my mind. Step two, this is a waste if you can’t walk me down the finish line. Step three, give me passion, don’t make fun of my fashion. Step four, give me more, give me more, more.”_

The Suna native shook his head with a smile, Kiba really was something else, “_If you can’t handle a heart like mine, don’t waste your time with me if you’re not down to bleed, no, oh. If you can’t handle the choking, the biting, the loving, the smothering till you can’t handle it no more, no more… go home.”_

Of course, this was the song that Gaara decided to bop his head to, _“Can we just be honest? These are the requirements if you think that you can be my one and only true love. You must promise to love me and damn it, if you fuck me over I will rip your fucking face apart.”_

Kiba found himself dancing a bit to the song as well as he sang, _“High school sweethearts line up, they’re trying to waste my time. High school sweethearts shut up if you’re not my type. High school sweethearts line up, they’re trying to waste my time. High school sweethearts, shut up if you’re not my type.”_

This time when Kiba finished the song, Naruto ran up and ushered him off the stage. Kiba just shook his head and laughed, giving full control of the music to Naruto. As Kiba walked out the back door to get some fresh air, he could tell that he was followed out. He turned around, instantly becoming flustered when he realized it was Kankuro who was standing before him.

“Kankuro…”

“You know, I think I can meet those requirements.”

“Please don’t play with me…”

“I know I play around a lot but… I’m serious.”

Kankuro was slowly making his way closer to Kiba as he continued talking, “I know I don’t say much to you when you bump into me in the halls but I… I don’t want to fuck up around you so I just say snarky ass shit. You really aren’t like anyone else I’ve ever met… I’m always hoping that you bump into me just so I can see you again.”

Kiba’s eyes widened at that, did he really mean it? Kankuro chuckled a bit before going on, “I love how you get all flustered when I say something to you. I think it’s fucking adorable and it really shows me that you’re into me. I want to know you like Gaara knows you, no, I want to know you better than Gaara. I want to walk with you in the halls so that you don’t have to bump into me. I want to show you off to the whole school.”

“Why me? You could get anyone.”

“But they wouldn’t be you.”

The Suna native reached out and grabbed Kiba’s face, pressing his lips against the other’s. Kiba’s eyes shot open at first, he couldn’t believe that Kankuro was kissing him. Eventually his eyes closed and Kankuro moved so that he had his arms wrapped around Kiba’s waist. Kiba’s hands slid their way under Kankuro’s cat hood and grabbed his soft, brown hair.

Kankuro bit Kiba’s lip, causing him to open his mouth. Kankuro wasted no time in deepening the kiss, smirking into the kiss when he heard a moan emit from Kiba. Slowly, Kankuro pulled away to admire the look on Kiba’ face. The smaller male had this lovestruck look on his face with a light pink blush. Kankuro smiled down at him and kissed his forehead, whispering into Kiba’s hair after, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“I would’ve never thought you’d be into me.”

“I figured you’d be into me.”

“I don’t think I like you anymore.”

“Too late, you’re stuck with me now.”

Kiba was grinned as Kankuro slung an arm around his shoulders, walking them back into the gym. The two of them were laughing as they made their way to the dance floor. Kankuro was snickering as he leaned down, imitating a gentleman bowing to his dance partner. Kiba was grinning as he pretended to do a little curtsey back.

Kiba and Kankuro didn’t realize that they were in a circle, their friends dancing all around them as Naruto butchered a beautiful slow dance song. Kankuro placed a hand on Kiba’s hip and another out for Kiba to grab. The fanged boy smiled as he put a hand on Kankuro’s shoulder and the other in his lover’s open hand.

The two paid no mind to how terrible Naruto was singing, all that mattered to them was that they were finally together. Kiba rested his head on Kankuro’s shoulder, letting out a love filled sigh. Normally, people like him don’t get the guy and have a happy ending but here he was. He didn’t know what he had done in his life to ever deserve something like this. It excited him that this was only the beginning of what they could be.

Kankuro and Kiba slow danced the night away with their friends. As time went on, the entire school couldn’t help but be aware of their relationship. Kankuro stayed true to his word and showed Kiba off to the entire school. Kiba had gotten better about not being a flustered mess around Kankuro but this is Kankuro we’re talking about. He would keep flirting with Kiba until he turned into Hinata.

As it was nearing the time to hear the results of the class superlatives, all the friends gathered around Naruto. Naruto stood on a desk in front of all his friends with the paper in his hand, grinning at how everyone was yelling at him to read off the names. Kankuro rolled his eyes and took an apple and threw it at Naruto, who just barely dodged it. Naruto glared at Kankuro, flailing his arms around dramatically.

“You could’ve hit me in the head with that!”

“That was the point.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and began reading off the paper, “Alright, bitches, let’s here the results! So, we have most likely to be Hokage… holy shit, it’s me and Temari! Forget Temari, I’m going to be the Hokage one day, fuckers! And what are the rest of you guys doing with your lives? Well, the class artist for the guys is Kankuro and for the girls it’s Ino! Weird pair but whatever.”

Kiba was smiling at Kankuro, who was smirking to try to hide his excitement. Kiba just leaned in and kissed his lover’s cheek, whispering about how happy and proud he was for Kankuro being named the class artist. He knew Kankuro really took pride in the art he made so it was nice to see he was being recognized for it.

The blonde carried on his way with the superlatives, “And so we have best dressed for guys… fucking Sasuke and for girls it’s Ino again… that’s disgusting. Anyways, for best eyes are… y’all really ain’t shit for picking Neji and Hinata. I clearly have the best eyes and for girls it would be me in a wig because I have better eyes than the girls, too!”

Kankuro threw a dodgeball this time, smacking Naruto in the head this time. The blonde rubbed his face, shooting a glare at Kankuro before continuing, “So for the friendliest in the class we have… I actually hate all of you for putting Gaara as the guy. For the girls we have Sakura. For class athletes we have Kiba and Tenten… I would’ve picked myself but I mean that’s just me talking out loud here.”

The Suna native wrapped an arm around Kiba, kissing his head as if to say he was proud of his lover. Naruto flipped the page and went on, “And for best hair we have… you guys are actually fucked up for putting Lee. For the girls you guys put… why the hell is Akamaru the winner? He’s a fucking dog!”

“A well-groomed dog, asshole!”

Rolling his eyes, Naruto moved along. There were only a few more to go until the main one that everyone wanted to hear about. Naruto was trying not to laugh as he said, “So the most active in school is Shikamaru and Sakura. Picking Shikamaru for that is actually amazing. Okay, so for most unique we have Shino and, wait, why the hell is Choji on there for the girls? You guys are actually the worst.”

He muttered something about how everyone made doing the yearbook difficult this year with some of their choices before announcing, “And, the superlative we’ve all been waiting for. Which two people will be named… high school sweethearts?! Let’s get a nice drum roll going… or not… alright, alright so this year’s high school sweethearts are… holy shit, Kankuro and Kiba!”

Kankuro and Kiba were blinking in utter shock. They thought that if anyone should get that it would’ve been Shikamaru and Temari or even Sakura and Ino but it was them. They looked at each other, both of them still surprised by the news. All their friends were around them cheering and clapping.

The Suna native wasted no time in grabbing Kiba and picking him up, twirling him around as they both laughed. When Kankuro put him down he pulled the fanged boy in for a deep kiss, ignoring the fact that their friends were now whistling at them. When they pulled away they just looked at each other, love clearly in their eyes. The two of them couldn’t wait to see what they would accomplish next together.

“Hey! What about me and Sasuke, though?”

“Shut up, dobe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I'm currently working on another AU for this pairing, along with including the rest of the gang for another adventure completely unrelated to this one so if you're interested, stay tuned! This was something different for me to post here so I'm hoping you all enjoyed it! I know it was probably kind of short but I'm trying to tone down on how much I write so making stories is a little more enjoyable for me. Okay, I'll stop rambling now so y'all can carry on with your days... okay, thank you again and don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)
> 
> translation* = You're so lucky you're my best friend or else I'd kill you right now.


End file.
